oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood and Wine
It was that time again, the Grand Festival held at Dressrosa every few years. Taking place in the very center of the main island, Corrida II, one of the largest colosseums in the world, holding thousands of gladiators at once, and even more audience members, awaiting to witness blood and gore for their entertainment, with the grand prize at the end being the driving point for so many fighters. The Longinus Family sat at the dinner table, a rectangle shape extending to fit all the family members and then some, with Niu sitting at the end of the table, her wife Camellia right next to her on the table, while the rest of the seats were occupied by the other family members. Niu gestured to her servants, who came and filled her glass cup with wine, before stepping back "This is exciting, isn't it." Niu said, catching the attention of her family as they ate "This time around, my dear children, you will be far more involved in this event. You will understand the importance of the Grand Festival of Flowers, and see what the common man will do for a chance at greatness." She said "Preparations should be about done for tomorrow. I expect everyone to be diligent and responsible. Mistakes won't be forgiven easily. Am I clear." "Everything is finished from a financial perspective, my dear." Another woman's voice rose. It was a softer, but powerful voice nonetheless. As she entered the room, a woman with peach hair made her way into the room, wearing naught but a humble white for the occasion, despite talking so frankly to the King. This was the Queen of Dressrosa, Longinus Camellia, a truly brilliant woman whose influence has led even the King to acknowledge the strength of the previous royal family. "However...I am unable to contact Judas at this time. Strange, considering he was put in charge of the operations. While I am not particularly worried about his health, I do hope he has not overworked himself..." She spoke with a degree of concern. She was always worried about her oldest nephew, and the Crown Prince, Longinus Judas, far too much for her own good. The youngest was the first among the children to speak, a smirk growing as she contemplated the tail-end of Niu's statement. "Mistakes won't be forgiven? What, you'll give us another lecture on how we've continued to disappoint you and that this was expected? Surely you've found new material, mother, I would hate to think your creativity is already at an ebb," she responded. "What are we to do anyways? Sit and look pretty while the populace ogles us? That would be a waste of their time and mine." Longinus Avelina was the problem child, prone to misadventures of her own design as she used the sharp mind gifted by her mother to better herself as she saw fit. "Don't worry about Judas, he's a trooper. Knowing him he's likely putting the finishing touches on some unnecessary extravagance. I'm sure if he was overworked he would make his displeasure very clear." she continued, waving away Camellia's concerns. "Avelina, Avelina, Avelina." Niu said to her daughter, placing her glass down on the table "Unless you see endangering your life with a childish scuffle with your siblings as valuable use of your time, rather than being present for the morale of our people, and the reputation of our kingdom, I do not see fit that you judge what is, and is not, a waste of time." She grabbed her utensils to continue dining on her meal, before turning her gaze to her wife "Judas may have shortcomings, but irresponsibility is not one of them. Whatever he is up to, for it to come at the sacrifice of dinner time with his family, must be of utmost importance, or urgency." The King sounded strangely confident in the Crown Prince, despite her unshaken tone. Avelina tsked. "Childish scuffle is such a strong phrase. I prefer the term intensive training. Though I suppose we all have our own opinions on what is and is not a waste of time, no?" she smiled again before continuing to indulge her plate of food. "Perhaps he's consulting on the matter of heirs," Ave added as a response to her mother's pointed statement on irresponsibility. The King was nothing if not versatile with every word she said after all. The second eldest of the siblings sat at Niu's right, Longinus Connor was always on alert and stood in one of the chairs closest to the King. Connor switched his left leg with his right arm, crossing the latter over the former. He donned his usual attire, his scarf covering much more of his face than usual. Without even looking away "Avelina, our King has overlooked a lot of your mistakes in the past, allowing you to grow into whatever you are now. If you're complaining about the possibility of receiving a lecture, it just means you haven't improved." Connor stared straight ahead, he didn't need to shuffle his eyes around anymore to sense anything. At the moment, having restricted himself, he sensed everything happening around the Coliseum. He could also sense the true intentions of everyone who sat at the table...but only one, of course. He tried to keep his cool, not letting his paranoic mind take over. "So, if you would be as respectful as to bottle your feelings for the occasion, I would be grateful. Brother Judas, as our King put it, is a man of responsibility, have more faith in him as you have in yourself." Avelina yawned. "So the lapdog speaks. Incredible, I never thought this day would come, but I suppose miracles never cease," her smile was chester-like as she warmed up. "I do find it incredible that you even have an opinion on this matter...or are you simply regurgitating what someone told you to say? I do wonder if you have the capacity to think for yourself," she pondered thoughtfully. "Bottle up my feelings? I'm perfectly fine dear brother, you're the one seems to be losing your cool. Besides, I have plenty of faith in him, it's you I worry about." With that, she returned to her meal, savoring each bite. Connor sighed, though it couldn't be seen through his scarf. "I'm just saving our King from needless pander. Some things change, but some things don't, like the fact that to this day you're still lectured by our King and our siblings. I look forward to the day you improve, but that day isn't today." This time, Connor looked at her, his face stood seemingly calm. "I decide on my own if I think it's the best for our Kingdom." He went back to staring straight ahead. "I'm thankful you worry about me, I haven't gotten full control of myself yet, and if you truly have faith in him, have my deepest apologies." Connor closed his eyes and nodded as if to bow to her. Avelina sighed. "Lecturing is such a strong word. I prefer thought provoking discussion. Besides, sibling time is far more enjoyable this way. After all, it gives me time to sharpen my oratory skills. I do have much to learn as you are all so fond of reminding me; since fitting into a box was never my cup of tea like it is yours brother." She studied the room, bored of speaking with the equivalent of an echo chamber. Or a wall for that matter. Niu slammed her now empty wine glass on the table, startling the majority who sat at the table and catching their attention. She released the glass, cracks beginning to creep from its bottom to the top, yet it didn't break down or shatter "Imagine, for a moment, ths glass represents the King's lasting patience. 'tis a structurally sound piece, standing upright regardless of the cracks, yet evidently, it has come to reach its limit." With a simple snap of her fingers, the wine glass broke down into a pile of broken glass shards "The ramblings of children has begun to seep through and make cracks. Anymore, and it may fall.". A servant wasted no time in taking away the broken glass shards, carefully swiping them off the table to their hand and wlaking away, as another swooped in to replace it with a new glass, as the third came and poured wine onto it. "Camellia, dear, I recommend you try this new beverage." Niu said, suddenly shifting her attention to Camellia "It came recently from an island known as The Sun. Not a very creative name, but they have an interesting concoction." She said, sipping down this foreign beverage. "Come now, Niu. You have to allow the children to be playful sometimes." Camellia chuckled, before noticing the beverage before her. "Hmmm, if you say so." Camellia took the glass in her hand, and taking a small sip. "Quite delightful. Tropical, but not overbearing on the tongue. The Sun, did you say? Ah...you must mean Al-Shams. I had recently sent Judas there to oversee that our trade was going smoothly. Although I heard it is quite dangerous. Perhaps he was stuck in a sandstorm for longer than anticipated, hence his delay?" "Perhaps he saw a particularly pathetic looking kitten on the side of the road and his bleeding heart decided to bring it back home so it could be nursed back to health?" Longinus Spriggan said with a hint of derision as he cut off a piece of the steak he was eating before dunking it into a red sauce. After he had finished with the piece he continued "Judas has always had a soft spot after all, least it is in his heart and not his brain, unlike some." he finished while making a pointed effort to not look at his siblings. Cedric quietly ate his meal while the feisty princess traded barbs with the King. Her bravery and strength of personality was perhaps the only trait that Niu possessed which he was happy to see reflected in his own children, but he knew better than most that there was no room in her heart for love. Ultimately, Cedric knew that her children were tools to further her own agenda, resources that although valuable were ultimately expendable all the same. Avelina had inherited her mothers strong will and individuality, and there was value in that. It pained him to see how easily the princess' wants was brushed aside, and although he knew it might prove detrimental to his health, he resolved to attempt to find a private tutor for her, to assist her honing her talents and head down the kind of road she might want for herself. Cedric wasn't Avelina's father by blood, but he cared deeply for her all the same, Niu understood litte about the concept of love and so it fell to him as one of her consorts to love her children in her stead. He wanted to assist the young princess in any way he could, and perhaps there was a way. Clearing his throat, the King's brother-in-law turned towards her, his face warm and welcoming, as he flashed her a blinding smile. "I don't see the harm in the young princess training. Times are changing, many young men desire more able-bodied brides, especially those that might challenge them to be better than they already are. Princess Avelina possesses all of your best traits, and surely it would be a shame to waste her talents, I've heard they're quite remarkable." Niu was a tremendously pragmatic woman from what he'd come to learn about her. There might be a chance, even if it was fairly small that she could be persuaded to provide Avelina with some proper tutelage if doing so seemed advantageous to the goals she had in mind for her. "Many nations are built on the back of mighty warriors, my liege. To them, a proper princess might be undesirable, whereas another skilled warrior would be far better suited. It is my humble opinion that the great Kingdom of Dressrosa would be better served by working to enhance our strengths as opposed to focusing on our weaknesses." "She is free to defy my words and train." Niu replied to Cedric, placing down her wine glass, grabbing her fork and stabbing it into her meal, the meat of a colosseum beast. It would be called a hunt had it been chased and killed, rather than a one-on-one battle. Fortunate that they were in no shortage of beasts "However, she needs to take steady steps before she approaches the life-threatening training and activities. She is the youngest child, no toddler, but a child regardless." She calmly explained her, grabbing the knife with her other hand "You do not jump into a pit of lions when you are born weak. You first challenge a weaker foe, find your equal, and surpass whatever barrier was holding you back.". She cut up the meat, taking a bite from it, chewing before gulping it down "Hm. This is an excellent dish. Dear, we should hire that chef to be in charge of the feasts for the tournaments. The desserts can remain with whomever we have at the moment. A fine chef who can make an exquisite meal out of the meat of a feral beast is one who deserves a fitting reward." Niu eyed her family. Despite only having one good eye, the entire table felt her gaze, even the servants who stood idle on the side, awaiting their orders "I'm sure he did not begin by taking the rarest meat and attempting to make something out of it, before he began breaking eggs to make a simple omelette.". There was no change in tone, no beat or anything to indicate her mood or emotions. But the message was clear regardless. Niu can acknowledge the effort and accomplishments of someone, but she won't forget their errors or mistakes, or even her own. It was all the same. Human error. "This does remind me we need to deliver a package of hamburgers for the Revenant." Niu said, breaking the tension, signaling to one of the maids to arrange the delivery for the mysterious entity living beneath Corrida II. Steps could be heard from outside the room. They were coming closer, and the entire family and even the servants at the dinner table could hear them. As they approached the door, a figure had opened it. A man with short, brown hair, a healthy complexion and musculature evident by his body suit. This was the Crown Prince, Longinus Judas, the recent topic of discussion. "I apologize for my tardiness, everyone." The man said, bowing. "I was undergoing a task of considerable importance. As such, I was not able to make it to this dinner on time. However, what I am about to present to you all should, at the very least, justify my tardiness." He stood up once more and outstretched his arm to his right to reveal another figure walking in. "I introduce to you, Benjamin Tabart, otherwise known as the lost sibling of the Longinus." "Called it" said Spriggan in a low undertone as he just stared at the two men who had just shown up to dinner. He had been right about what had taken his elder brother so long. Avelina listened to her stepfather's proposal. Though his intentions were well-meaning it was ultimately her choice on how she would proceed after her initial efforts were dashed. Though the duration of each had led to growth. "I was using him as a yardstick mother, you know how ambition is," she grinned following yet another lecture. However, she was saved from further comment by the timely arrival of her older brother and some man he found. Her eyes raked across both Judas and Tabart, before ignoring them both. "Your heart is as big as always," was her only thought on the matter. Tabart stepped forward, a smile occupying his visage as his white, Alabastan robes swayed with his step. His jewelry sparkled under the light of the chandeliers laid above, a light that he becomes accustomed to during his time with the nobles of Alabasta themselves. He was not uncomfortable in this environment. In fact, he couldn't have been more at home, and Judas seemed to detect that. "I thank you for your patronage King Niu, Queen Camelia, and the Royal Family of Dressrosa. I'm truly grateful for your invitation tonight, and I thank you for temporarily including me in your family. I'm simply delighted that Judas thinks of me like a brother. We've had a grand time together," Tabart addressed. "I, unfortunately, didn't know my father, but from my mother, I heard that he was a great man. So, I beg you all to consider yourselves blessed for having a family as plentiful as this and for having both of your parents in the picture. It's hard to cherish what you have as royals. Afterall, you think you have it all until...well, you don't," Tabart spoke, his smile refusing to waver. Connor flinched once he turned to look at Judas and Tabart, the former's words sinking into his mind as he listened to his new brother's words. "You're...for real..." He got up in a quick yet calm manner, as to not produce any irritating sounds. Connor had a very surprised expression on his face. "Brother Judas, you really found him. How was your trip? Safe I hope." He calmed himself and sat down. "Connor, sit down. It's rude to stand when the family is still eating." Niu said to her son, before directing her attention to Judas and Tabart "Sit down, Judas. There's still plenty of food to go. You as well, Tabart. You may take the seat at the end of the table, so we may see eye to eye without needlessly turning her heads every moment." She said to the two, gesturing them to sit with the family. Tabart bowed graciously. "Thank you, King Niu. The food looks absolutely delicious," he complimented as he took his seat. "So, from what I've heard during my travels with Judas, there is a tournament going on tomorrow. How often do you host such festivities? Is it a yearly occurrence or is it a special occasion that occurs every couple years? I apologize for not knowing more about these land's customs," Tabart admitted, scratching the back of his head as he did so, a common reaction for him whenever he felt apologetic, or nervous. "You must think me to be a terrible guest, King Niu." "Very well." Connor closed his eyes and bowed slightly. "Pardon my disrespect." The words seemed to be directed at the King, but the way he bowed at everyone in the table suggested she wasn't the only one. He sat down and crossed his arms, choosing to stay silent for the time. "Nonsense." Niu said, sitting upright, gently brushing the plate to the side, as she held both hands together, and on the table "Mistakes are inevitable with children." She casually addressed the full-grown man as such, taking a sip from her wine glass "I don't expect perfection from someone I know nothing of, be it family or strangers.". “You truly are a forgiving woman. I thank you then,” Tabart continued. “Though, since Judas has done so much for me, like inviting me to his family’s home, I think it’s only best if I at least offer a few words of my own. I was born on Alabasta. My father died before my birth, as I mentioned before, but my mother raised me to the best of her ability. I spent sometimes with the royals of Alabasta where they taught me a little swordsplay, but eventually I left Alabasta to travel with my circus group, Eminence Extravaganza.” Tabart’s smiled widened. “They’ll actually be here tomorrow. Judas allowed me to invite them to Dressrosa for the tournament, then we’ll be on our way after the tournament and it all subsides.”. "A clown." Niu said "And an entertainment entourage for the tournament. Effective for keeping the crowds from leaving out of sheer boredome." She commented on Tabart's aquaintances. Niu rested her head on the back of her raised hand, while her elbow remained on the table, putting down her wine glass "Tell me, Tabart. Have you heard stories of your father. Exploits. History. Any factoids that would make you wince and question something.". Tabart eyes narrowed. "When I really think about it, yeah, there were a few. My mother always told me, my dad was truly a great a warrior, a man who died fighting to protect the people he loves. So, you know, I always wondered..." a short pause stood between his words. "Why didn't I get any of that spunk, haha!" Tabart joked, chuckling at his own jest. "Judas mentioned something about him on the way here, but that was all. Were you familiar with my father?" Niu paused for a moment, grabbing her fork, lightly stabbing the sharp ends on the table, using her index finger to keep it standing and balanced upright "Your father was a very special kind of man." As she said those words, Niu briefly eyed Cedric, before returning her gaze over to Tabart "No man has ever done what he has. It wasn't exactly a crime, but it wasn't really welcomed either. Men of many kinds have come and go, willingly or otherwise. But, only he ran. He ran and took something from me. Something that took nine excruciating months to bring onto fruition. And that..." She grabbed her fork, pointing it towards Tabart "...was you.". "Do you know what this means." Niu asked him. Tabart eyes widened, and his breath fell silent. "U-Um," Tabart stuttered, shooting up onto his feet into an apologetic bow. "I apologize for my father!" He looked up into Niu's golden eye, an exact reflection of his own: golden, and beautiful, yet deep and endless. "My father should not have done what he did, and I'm sure that if he had any common sense, he would have never dumped a woman as beautiful as you King Niu. However, you have to understand. My mother says that my dad was her true love, and that she was pregnant with me. She told me that he always had another woman, but ultimately, he left her for our family." Tabart stood silent for a few moments. "B-But, here, I'll somehow repay you for how poorly my father handled your breakup. I swear upon it!" Category:Roleplay Category:Role-Plays